sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Karsteth Dusktide
Karsteth Dusktide, or simply "Karsteth", is a Sin'dorei pirate. He is the current Captain of The White Widow. Appearance Karsteth stands at fairly average height for men of his race, and his figure is well-built and toned from so many years of an active life at sea. His hair is long and relatively untamed, kept tied in the back with the rest of the long, dark-brown locks that naturally twine and tangle together with help from the harsh ocean air. His skin is very tanned and rough, holding numerous scars that tell of equally numerous battles, the chief of which being a horizontal gash across his right eye that he obtained when he was very young. Even though his vision was saved thanks to the talented magic of a healer, the scar remains and he wears an eye-patch most of the time out of habit. While his mannerisms often appear loose and without care, there is an underlining tension in each movement he does. The very air around him is much like the eye of a storm: calm and collected, but with the promise of intense danger all around. He has a powerful gait, and even holds himself as a force to be reckoned with when he is simply standing still. His voice is low and rough with an underlining smoothness, much like the rest of his being. When he speaks, it is usually in an Orcish tongue, though he has been known to also speak Thalassian, Common, and Goblin. However, the non-caring and slurred accent of low-bred commoners of seaside towns laces each word he speaks, regardless of language. History A bastard son of an unknown man and a poor barmaid by the name of Aleise, Karsteth was raised alongside his older half sister, Marlee, by their mother. They lived in squalor due to the poor pay of their mother’s job as well as her lack of care. Aleise found little love for her children, seeing in them their absent fathers rather than herself. So it was that Karsteth and Marlee more or less raised themselves. He was always a difficult child, and from a very young age, he would start fights with nearly anyone that crossed his path. In his late teen years, it was one of these fights that would change his life. He got into an argument with a drunk at the tavern where his mother was working, and as per usual, the argument scaled into a fight. While Karsteth lost, taking with him a vicious scar across his right eye, the victor was impressed by the boy’s skill and ferocity. He introduced himself as Lohrnin, a pirate Captain, and offered Karsteth a position on his crew. Karsteth accepted immediately. For years, Karsteth sailed and learned under Lohrnin, raising his reputation from a vicious boy that started fights to a vicious man that ended them. Eventually, he made friends as well as enemies, and some of those enemies learned of his only family back ‘home’. He left Lohrnin’s side when Aleise and Marlee were threatened on his behalf. Needless to say, he killed the men responsible, but so did he kill his own mother and sister. The reason, he explained to them, was that he could not have something held over him again; he would not allow himself to be weak. Rather than return to Lohrnin, Karsteth found a new place on a new ship under a man by the name of Faston Danen, Captain of The Blockade Runner. When Danen was eventually killed, his son, Sid Booker, became Captain and Karsteth was named Quartermaster. The ship was renamed The White Widow. Decades later, Sid managed to render himself weak by a woman and her daughter that he foolishly promised a place on the ship to. Karsteth used the crew’s displeasure at the dead weight to eventually lead a mutiny. It was during that mutiny that he killed Sid Booker and the woman he had come to love, Lianna Sunshard. Sparing the daughter, Esme, so that she could continue to work on the ship, he then positioned himself as Captain. Current Events Karsteth remains the Captain of The White Widow and has continued to terrorize the seas between Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. While he does not bring the ship into port very often, there are a select few that he has been cited at, including that of Booty Bay. Recently, he has caught wind that previous crew members of his ship have gone missing, and while his full attention remains on piracy, he is investigating these disappearances as his time and interest allows. Personality Fighting & Weaponry “Jack of all trades and master of none” sums up Karsteth’s fighting style well. He is skilled in many forms, but he is far from absolutely perfect in any of them. He’s fairly good with knives and daggers, though more so with throwing them. He’s a little better with a sword, though he relies on the strength of his swings rather than the speed of his attacks. He’s most skilled with a bow and arrow, a talent that he puts to good use whenever attacking another ship at sea. He has a favored bow that he managed to steal years and years ago, something he keeps in pristine condition. His only other favored “weapon” is a large black dog (venomously named “Booker” after his previous Captain) that he keeps relatively close by whenever the ship is docked. She is vicious, but loyal to Karsteth. Ships Karsteth is the current Captain of a fully-rigged frigate named The White Widow. It has been used for piracy for over a century. Known Crimes Category:Characters Category:Pirates